Sun, Cocktails and Reminiscing
by awriting-love
Summary: It's 2022, and the graduates of WMHS 2012 are meeting in Spain for 2 weeks of sun, cocktails and reminiscing. But the Glee kids were never ones to do things quietly, so what will happen when some old secrets begin to be uncovered? And will friendships ever be the same again?


**This is the start of Sun, Cocktails and Reminiscing! Exciting, huh? I hope you enjoy - I've enjoyed writing it. It's a very liberal story - meaning I have no set plan for it - so send a review with ideas and I'll probably fit them into the story. Whether that's a whole plot line or just a pairing you'd like to see more of, I love and cherish every little message **** oh, also, this isn't canon so some pairings or plots or whatever may not fit in with what is happening on Glee at the moment, just a warning. Lots of love, Alice x**

To: Finn; Rachel; Blaine; Kurt; Santana; Brit; Quinny; Trouty Mouth; Artie; MJ; Mike; Tina

You are all cordially invited to the Spanish summer house of Puck Puckerman in the last two weeks of August. There will be mucho sun, mucho alcohol and mucho sex. (I'm kidding Rachel, wipe that look off your face!) Baggage is welcome, and by that I mean your children and partners.

I'll see you in August dudes,

Puck x

The Anderson-Hummels arrived first, as Kurt always had been one to be on time. Blaine had driven them from the airport in a stylish hire car with his four year old daughter Emma chatting away in the front seat next to him. Kurt had stayed in the back to tend to eight month old Joey.

"Bloody hell, this place is massive!" Blaine shouted, making Emma giggle loudly.

"Young ears, Blaine." Kurt called from the backseat.

"Is bloody a swear word?" Blaine whispered to Emma, who shook her head, still laughing.

"No, but we don't want our children repeating it do we?" Kurt replied.

"Once again, my love, I am fascinated by your incredible bat hearing." Blaine smiled, stretching back to place his hand on Kurt's bare knee.

Puck came running out of the front door when the Anderson-Hummels finally heaved themselves from the air-conditioned car to the heat of outside.

"Blainey! Kurt! It's so good to see you guys!" He shouted happily, launching his muscular frame into Blaine's lean arms. Blaine laughed and squeezed Puck hard.

"And you have children, I see. Who is this lovely lady?" Puck asked, giving Emma a deep bow, making her giggle and hide behind Blaine's legs.

"This is Emma, our adopted daughter." Blaine smiled, but Puck looked confused.

"How come she has your curly hair...?"

"Blaine's not the only one with curly hair in the world, you know." Kurt called, walking over to them with Joey in his arms.

"Ah, Kurt, the voice of reason." Puck gave Kurt a slobbery kiss on the cheek before holding Joey's hand.

"This is Joey, our adopted son. And before you ask, he just happens to have blue eyes." Kurt rolled his own blue eyes and left his cases on the floor for Puck and Blaine to carry to the house.

Once they were all seated inside around the kitchen island, Puck explained a little about his own situation.

"Shelby developed cancer a couple of years after teaching at McKinley. She battled it but it finally defeated her when Beth was seven. Shelby had written in her will that Beth came to me, and I've been looking after her for the past five years. She's lovely and we get on really well, I think I've helped her learn to accept the death of her mother."

Just as he finished speaking, a pretty blonde girl walked into the kitchen and grabbed the seat next to Puck, who tucked his arm around her waist. Introductions were made and they heard the next car pulling up outside.

"I've got it!" Puck, Blaine and Emma shouted at the same time, before sprinting to the door together. Kurt and Beth stayed seated, rolling their eyes in unison at their family's excitement.

Quinn had travelled from England with her six year old daughter Lucy. She'd been living there ever since Lucy had been born and her boyfriend of three years had left her for a younger, prettier model. Life had been difficult, no matter how hard she tried, but Lucy was the best thing to ever happen to her and she wasn't going to mess anything up.

"Where did Puck get the money for this place?" She muttered. Lucy was fast asleep and didn't answer. Not that she would have anyway; she hadn't picked up her mother's trait of wanting to be the centre of attention.

"QUINN!" She heard her name being called and gently got out of the car to find who was so excited to see her again.

"BLAINE!" She shouted back, running into his open arms. He lifted her up and spun her round until Quinn squealed with excitement.

"Daddy, who's this?" Emma asked suspiciously, tugging on Blaine's hand.

"This is Quinn, my best friend from school," Blaine grinned, "and this is Emma, my adopted daughter."

"Very nice to meet you, Emma." Quinn smiled nicely and greeted Puck.

"Quinn, there's something you ought to know..." He began, but was cut off by a third car pulling up outside the house.

Sam Evans sleepily rubbed his eyes and stared at the house in front of him.

"Jesus Christ, he's loaded." He said to Mercedes, who rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You said you wouldn't fall asleep, Sam! I had to navigate on my own and it was really hard. Plus Mariah and Michael were screaming most the way here."

Sam frowned and turned to the 6 year old twins in the back of the car, who looked at him innocently.

"Is that true, kiddies?"

"Noo!" They shouted in unison, blinking their eyes and making Sam laugh.

"Is Mummy making up lies?"

"Yes!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes again and yanked open the door, "When you feel like growing up, do join me outside." She unbuckled Mariah and Michael and slammed the door shut, leaving Sam alone in the car.

Santana and Brittany had split up in high school and stayed apart. Sure, they lived together and sure, they had sex sometimes, but it was more friends with benefits. They also had children, though not together. Natalia, Santana's daughter, was from a three month relationship with a NFL player and Billy, Brittany's son, was from a one-night stand. So even though these kids didn't have fathers, they had the best god damn mothers in the world.

"Holy shit Brit, where did Puckerman get this money from?" Santana gaped at the huge house in front of her and turned to Brittany in the seat next to her.

"No swearing Mummy."

"Sorry Nat," Santana responded solemnly, making Brittany laugh.

"How did YOU make such a sensible daughter?" Brittany asked fondly, leaning across to kiss her friend on the cheek before leaping out of the car into Mercedes' arms.

"Cedes!" She screamed happily.

"Trouty Mouth!" Santana shouted to Sam, who looked extremely happy to see her, "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your guppy ways."

"If anything, I reckon they've got better with age." Sam winked before wrapping his arms around her slim body.

Artie Abrams was lonely. Not having a plan after high school, he'd packed his bags and decided to roll around the world. But being in a wheelchair made this harder than he expected, and he got as far as Canada before having to stop and settle down. It was also the influence of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen that made him do that, and two years later they had a gorgeous baby boy. A year after that, the girl of his dreams had left him and he'd never heard from her again.

"Here you are." The taxi driver grunted in bad English.

"Thank you," Artie fumbled with his wallet and gave the man a generous tip, "Come on Hugo, let's get going."

The excited boy in the back seat scrambled out of the car and ran to the man and woman at the end of the drive, waiting for them.

"Uncle Noah!" Hugo yelled, launching himself into Puck's arms.

"Artie!" Quinn called, jumping onto his lap and embracing him tightly.

"Good to see you again." He smiled into her hair, the memories of her flooding back.

"Come on, let's get up to the house." Puck said, before pulling Hugo onto his back and carrying the bags up to the long drive. Artie followed with Quinn still on his knee, his loneliness slowly ebbing away.

Tina and Mike were soul mates, no one was going to deny them that. It took them a few years of unhappiness to realise it, but they eventually saw the light and got hitched in a 24hr chapel in Vegas. The very next day they had packed their bags and toured the world, never stopping to be sensible. And they were finally happy again.

They arrived at Puck's house and saw all of their friends milling around on the porch, laughing and dancing around. Tina wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and they sat for a few moments in silence, just watching the group all together again.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get in there." Mike whispered, planting a soft kiss on Tina's forehead before extracting himself from her arms and opening the car door.

"MIKE!" Blaine yelled and ran into his arms, digging his fingernails into Mike's shoulders. He was quickly followed by Emma Anderson-Hummel who grabbed Mike's legs and squeezed them tight.

"Ah, my favourite father and daughter!" Mike laughed, holding his arm out for Tina to join in, "Excited for the holiday?"

"Yay, yay, yay!" Shouted Emma, dancing around them happily.

"She has obviously stolen some of your dance moves." Tina chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine winked, as Emma pulled off a choreographed turn that was scarily similar to Blaine's favourite move in high school.

"Tina, you look so different!" Brittany sang, pulling her old friend into a hug.

"And you Brit," Tina responded, "I can't believe you've got rid of the blonde hair!"

"I thought it would make me less stupid, apparently not though." Brittany shrugged, before leaning down to whisper in Tina's ear.

"Between you and me, have you been eating too many tots?"

Tina laughed loudly, having to grab hold of her husband to stop herself falling onto the dusty ground.

"Brittany, I'm PREGNANT!" She giggled, finally managing to keep her voice under control.

Brittany's concern cleared, "Congratulations!" She shouted, pulling Tina into another hug.

"When is she due?" Santana asked Mike, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"About a month left." Mike responded, pulling Santana closer and kissing her hair.

"We're just waiting for the Hudsons now." Puck sighed, sitting down on the steps of his house and leaning his head on Sam's shoulder.

"What a surprise." Sam muttered, elbowing Puck's ribs playfully.

Of course, Rachel, Finn and their two children- 5 year old Barbara and 3 year old William- could have caught the same flight as the Anderson-Hummels, as they were both flying from New York, but Rachel liked being fashionably late and Finn didn't want to argue. So instead they caught a different one, knowing it would get them there much later than everyone else.

It was dark by the time they arrived, and their friends were sat around a large bonfire waiting for them. Rachel fussed over Barbara and William, making sure they were warm enough despite it being the middle of summer in the Mediterranean, and Finn wandered over to the noise.

"Finny boy!" Puck yelled, leaping up from the fire and almost knocking his friend over in his excitement.

"Puck, dude, you're all muscular!" Finn laughed, his ribs being crushed by Puck's biceps.

"Dude, you've got a beard! It's not Movember, what's going on?"

"It's just a little stubble," Finn replied sheepishly, but was saved by Rachel approaching.

"I think it's sexy Noah." Rachel winked, handing over William to Finn and kissing Puck on both cheeks, "Now I'm not drinking, but I'm sure my husband would love a beer."

Puck got the hint and hurried them over to the others to get drinks and greetings sorted. Half an hour later they were all seated with some food inside them and Blaine had drunkenly sung a Pink song, making Emma giggle so much she snorted milk through her nose. Most of the kids were starting to drop off when a small blonde girl wandered over to Puck and dropped into his lap.

"Hey Beth, have you finished your assignment?" He asked, settling her into a comfier position.

"Nearly," she yawned in response, "just a couple more photographs to take and some research to do."

"Beth..." Quinn whispered, her face going pale. Kurt carefully put his arm around her shoulders but her body stayed rigid. Beth turned her head at the mention of her name and her face lit up when she saw who was sitting there.

"It's Quinn, right?" She asked, "I've heard lots about you."

But Quinn couldn't smile back. "I feel sick." She muttered and she ran off into the house.

"Mummy?" Lucy asked quietly, and she silently followed her mother.

The rest of the group sat in silence for a few minutes, before Kurt spoke.

"And I thought this was going to be a drama-free week."

Blaine laughed softly and lifted a sleeping Emma into his arms.

"Come on Kurt, let's get to bed." He said, kissing his husband on the cheek and grabbing his hand to pull him from the ground. Kurt nodded and tightened his arms around Joey.

"Goodnight." He called to the group over his shoulder.

"I think we should go too Mums." Nat whispered, stroking Santana's hair and grabbing hold of her hand. Santana agreed and gladly leaned on her daughter as they walked slowly up to the house. A sleeping Billy and drunken Brittany soon followed.

Tina yawned loudly and leaned on Mike, who tucked his hand underneath her knees and carried her to their bedroom.

"Are you coming Sam?" Mercedes snapped, picking Mariah up and resting her on her hip.

"In a minute, baby." Sam responded, lazily picking at Michael's hair. Mercedes huffed and stormed off, making Sam sigh and follow with his head hung low.

"What's up with them?" Finn whispered to Rachel, but she replied with a soft snore. Finn laughed and rolled her onto his back, picked up his children and slowly made his way to bed.

A few minutes later, having finished discussing the most recent football results, Artie sat Hugo on his lap and struggled to roll them both into the house.

"Why doesn't Quinn like me?" Beth whispered to Puck once they were alone. "I thought she was my Mum."

Puck sighed and stroked Beth's hair carefully, "It's a little more complicated than that. Of course she loves you, but she doesn't know whether she's allowed to."

Beth nodded and leant into her dad again, "You're allowed to love me." She whispered.

"And I do." Puck replied softly, pulling Beth into his arms and carrying her up to the house, leaving the fire smouldering gently in the background.


End file.
